The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF7 Style!
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting.............
1. The First Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the soon 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's see

what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The first day

'On the first day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

A partridge in a pear tree.'

...

Reno was hiding out on one of the higher branches of a rather old pear tree.

"Well, hopefully they don't find me up here." he said with a small sigh "I do not want them to find me, especially since I probably ruined this Christmas carol." He leaned back

with his hands behind his head while humming to himself "No partridge here..... I wonder why they always say, 'a partridge in a pear tree', it doesn't make any sense to me since

I've never seen a partridge in a pear tree." He scratched his nose "Why is this Christmas carol so confusing?"

...(time for a revision)...

'On the first day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Reno in a pear tree.'


	2. The Second Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Second Day

'On the second day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Two turtle doves,'

...

"Where in the name of Gaia are those turtledoves?" said Genesis as he searched through his his closet. Clothes and random items were strewn about the floor. He glared at his

closet before her began to dig through the scattered items.

"Damn it, where are those turtledoves?!" said Genesis as he threw things about. The only thing he could find were two turtleneck shirts and they certainly weren't turtledoves.

"Turtlenecks. Turtledoves. Close enough." he said "It's not like this song can get any worse, right?"

...(Oh, how wrong he is. Cue revision)...

'On the second day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'


	3. The Third Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Third Day

'On the third day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Three French hens,'

...

"French hens," said Yuffie as she walked into the kitchen "Now if I were a French hen, where would I be?" She walked over to the cookie jar and opened it "Hello? French

hens? You in there? Nope, not there." She looked in the fridge "Nope." She opened the cupboards one by one "Nope. Nope. Nu-uh. No. Not there. Still nothing. Zip. Zero. I've

got nothing.....still." She opened the oven "And still nothing.... Where are the French hens? I don't know what French hens are but still..... where are the French hens?!" She

opened the microwave and a smile lit up her face "Cool!" she pulled out a plate that had three french toast sticks on it "They may not be French hens, but it works and there's

three of them too! Alright! Score one for Yuffie!"

...(Not going to say anything. Just going to give you all the revision.)

'On the third day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'


	4. The Fourth Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Fourth Day

'On the fourth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Four calling birds,'

...

Tseng hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

"Still no calling birds." he said "Four phone calls later and still no calling birds." He leaned back in his chair before looking out the window "Where could all have the bird

disappeared to? Is it even possible unless......" Tseng suddenly sat up straight as the answer hit him like lightning "When I find him he is going to be in even more trouble than

the time he wired those toasters to explode." Tseng stood up before bellowing for the one person who wasn't within fifty miles of the office "RENO!"

...(Reno's in big, and I mean BIG trouble. Now it's revision time!)

'On the fourth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'


	5. The Fifth Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'  


* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Fifth Day

'On the fifth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Five golden rings,

...

Cloud rubbed his temples as a headache began to creep upon him. He had gone looking for five golden rings but all he ended up with was five gold chocobos following him

everywhere from Edge to Kalm and Junon. Now Cloud was never very fond of chocobos for several reasons and this was one of them. Chocobos always seemed to follow him

everywhere and they never left him alone. Some holiday this was turning out to be!

"I went searching for five golden rings," said Cloud as he glanced back at the chocobos that were following him "But all I got were five gold chocobos."

...(Poor Cloud.)...

'On the fifth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Five golden Chocobos,

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'


	6. The Sixth Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'  


* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Sixth Day

'On the sixth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Six geese a-laying,'

...

Reeve couldn't help but sigh as he looked around the room. All six of his Cait Sith robots were out of commission and just laying around in the workshop. When the day started

out like today, he had a feeling that it could only get worse.

"It was suppose to be six _geese_ a-laying." said Reeve "Not six broken Cait Sith dolls." He sighed again before getting to work.

...(Things only get worse from here)...

'On the sixth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Six broken Cait Sith dolls,

Five golden Chocobos,

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'


	7. The Seventh Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Seventh Day

'On the seventh day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Seven swans a-swimming,'

...

Angeal sighed heavily as he walked through the orchard. All around him were beautiful Banora apple trees that were ladened with ripe Banora white apples. A picturesque lake

was visible in the distance but something wasn't right. That was because something was missing. The seven swans that were suppose to be in the lake weren't there and

Angeal had been hiking all over the orchard looking for them.

"This is not how things were suppose to be going." he said as he plucked an apple from a nearby tree "This was suppose to be an easy job." He picked another apple "Instead I

ended up hiking all over this massive orchard." He picked two more apples "I was chased by not one but two watch dogs," He picked two more apples "And I still have no

swans swimming in the lake." He picked the last apple and shined it on his shirt before taking a bite "Well, today wasn't a total loss. I got seven apples out of it." He took

another bite as he began to walk away.

...(If only we could all look at the bright side of things like Angeal)...

'On the seventh day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Seven sweet, ripe apples,

Six broken Cait Sith dolls,

Five golden Chocobos,

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'


	8. The Eighth Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Eighth Day

'On the eighth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Eight maids a-milking,'

...

Tifa sighed heavily as she looked out at the bar that was empty with the exception of Barret and Cid who were sitting at the bar. They had already had eight beers a piece and

Tifa refused to give them anymore, so they were sitting there playing cards while Tifa cleaned the mugs they had used. As she cleaned the mugs, she hummed the tune for

the 'Twelve Days of Christmas' and when she got to the eighth day, she couldn't help but think about how much she felt like a maid at the moment. Shaking her head, she

went back to cleaning the mugs and continued to hum the song.

...(Poor Tifa, always having to deal with drunks)...

'On the eighth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Eight empty beer mugs,

Seven sweet, ripe apples,

Six broken Cait Sith dolls,

Five golden Chocobos,

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'


	9. The Ninth Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Ninth Day

'On the ninth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Nine ladies dancing,'

...

Nanaki, or Red Thirteen as he was known as, was moving some boxes around when he bumped into a table and knocked a box over, the contents spilling all over the ground.

"Great, just what I need." he said before he began picking the items up. As he cleaned up the items, he found the hair clips he had been looking for. As he cleaned up, he set

the hair clips aside and once he was finished, he counted them to make sure that they were all there.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, good they're all here." said Nanaki before setting the hair clips up onto a table "Now, back to moving those boxes."

...(He's always on the move, isn't he?)...

'On the ninth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Nine shiny hair clips,

Eight empty beer mugs,

Seven sweet, ripe apples,

Six broken Cait Sith dolls,

Five golden Chocobos,

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'


	10. The Tenth Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Tenth Day

'On the tenth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Ten lords a-leaping, '

...

Vincent was at the shooting range, getting in a little target practice with his trusty gun, Cerberus. Target after target shattered with each of his perfect shots. He stopped firing

and flicked the gun open. Eighteen spent cartridges clattered to the ground as Vincent reached into his ammunition pouch to retrieve more bullets. His brow furrowed as he

pulled out his hand and opened it. There was only ten bullets in his hand.

"How the hell did that happen?" he wondered aloud as he dug around to see if he had anymore bullets. A frown graced his face when he couldn't find the eight missing bullets.

This wouldn't do. He couldn't go around with only ten bullets in his gun because that would be dangerous. Loading the ten bullets into Cerberus, Vincent snapped the gun shut

before sliding it into the holster on his right thigh. Then he turned and left to track down some more ammunition.

...(What could've happened to Vincent's ammo? I wonder.....)...

'On the tenth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Ten revolver bullets,

Nine shiny hair clips,

Eight empty beer mugs,

Seven sweet, ripe apples,

Six broken Cait Sith dolls,

Five golden Chocobos,

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'

* * *

Please review or leave a comment.


	11. The Eleventh Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days or Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Eleventh Day

'On the eleventh day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Eleven pipers piping,'

...

Sephiroth massaged his temples as he listened to Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz fight over something. At the moment, he didn't give a damn as to what they were fighting over

because it was giving him a headache that rivaled all headaches. In a flash, Sephiroth had drawn Masamune and had slash open the bag the three brothers had been fighting

over.

"That's enough." growled Sephiroth as eleven mastered materia fell out of the bag and rolled across the floor "Start fighting again and it WILL be your heads next time." The

three brothers nodded and Sephiroth gave them one last glare before leaving the room. Once he was gone, the three brothers gave sighs of relief before scrambling to pick up

the eleven materia that had scattered about the room.

...(Gez, Sephiroth's mean, even during the holidays. Poor Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj.)...

'On the eleventh day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Eleven mastered materia,

Ten revolver bullets,

Nine shiny hair clips,

Eight empty beer mugs,

Seven sweet, ripe apples,

Six broken Cait Sith dolls,

Five golden Chocobos,

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree.'

* * *

Please review or leave a comment


	12. The Twelfth Day

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'

* * *

It can get pretty festive in Gaia during the holidays, especially during Christmas but this Christmas appears as though it is going to be especially interesting............. Now let's

see what the gang is up too.....

The Twelve Days of Christmas: FF Seven Style!

The Twelfth Day

'On the twelfth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Twelve drummers drumming,'

...

The Christmas party was in full swing and the entire gang (and by entire I mean everyone's favorite Final Fantasy Seven characters) was enjoying themselves immensely. If

anyone knew how to throw a Christmas party, it was LegendarywriterZephyrStar, or ZephyrStar for short. She had even given everyone cameras so that they could take

pictures of both good and embarrassing moments and so far the king of embarrassing pictures was the one and only Zack Fair. ZephyrStar and the gang had at least twelve

good embarrassing photos of the 'Puppy' and they'd probably get a dozen or so more by the nights end. Oh, what a christmas to remember.

...(Poor, Zack 'the Puppy')...

'On the twelfth day of Christmas,

my true love sent to me

Twelve embarrassing photos,

Eleven mastered materia,

Ten revolver bullets,

Nine shiny hair clips,

Eight empty beer mugs,

Seven sweet, ripe apples,

Six broken Cait Sith dolls,

Five golden Chocobos,

Four pointless phone calls,

Three French toast sticks,

Two turtleneck shirts,

And Reno in a pear tree!'

* * *

Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays from LegendarywriterZephyrStar!

If you enjoyed this please feel free to read one of my other two Final Fantasy Seven stories!

Later!


End file.
